Admaril
Admaril is one of the most veteran players on the server. He stands out for his emphasis on witch hunting and unusual political views. First World Admaril is one of the most veteran players on the server. He first made a name for himself by founding the original capital city of the Auth Right quadrant. Note these events predate the incorporation of the factions plug-in. This capital was initially known as Amishville and was made up of a series of farms and riverside dwellings carved into the hillside. Eventually this state of affairs was brought to an end by an influx of immigrants who insisted on building a stone brick capital in the name of their leader. Though naturally resentful of the change he continued to operate in the area, occupying himself with a series of smaller projects. The order in which they took place is now lost but the memory of their occurrence remains. He built his first set of gallows atop the hill, these gallows were made to be functional and even used in disciplinary action by Gavin. He also lined the river surrounding the magma blocks turning it into a lethal deathtrap. Aside from that he gained a reputation as the “Torch Pincher”, a shadowy character that stole every torch on the surface of the Lib Left’s capital. Second World After the reset Admaril went off alone to build the homestead that would become known as “New Amishville”. Throughout this iteration of the server he focused on acquiring crops and expanding his farms. Eventually the server became extremely laggy, Admaril pinned this event on the Lib Left’s commune and incited the largest raid up until that point. Whilst the attackers were eventually repealed, the defenders agreed to put limits on their livestock. The lag problems became less of a concern after this event. This historic raid set into motion events that would result in the destruction of the server and the addition of the factions plug-in. Before things escalated too much Admaril penned his political manifesto “Brethren Triumph”. Griefing became increasingly prevalent over the next few weeks resulting in the near total destruction of all the major bases and New Amishville aside from countless others. During this time of Crisis the Bambooist faith was founded by Admaril and a now inactive player. He then constructed himself a farming bunker that remained hidden throughout the rest of the second server. He spent most of his time arguing on Discord about how to save the dying server. During this time the other server was released and seemed to be a much larger threat than it ultimately was. Admaril spent the twilight hours of the second world collaborating with Pietro to build his mosque and pissing around VC. The only notable things he did in this time were spamming the chat with Mathew Hopkins’ “The Finding of Witches” in its entirety and planting an enormous bamboo grove around the largest base in Auth Right. Third World Admaril spent his first hours in the third world scouting for a place for the AuthRight faction to be founded. He eventually found a dark oak forest on sizable peninsula. Apersonthatwins had also landed in the same area and they met up in the place that would eventually become the staircase up to the main base. As a result of this he would be promoted to the rank of officer and invite many of AuthRight’s members throughout his tenure. He would later go on to design and construct two of the signature features of the earlier days of AuthRight’s base. One being the lighthouse and the other being the gate house. Both of these builds have since been revisited and altered for a better finish. Admaril later constructed the magma based moat around the base separating it from the mainland. For the completion of this task he was granted the unofficial title of siege engineer although it never really stuck. Other than this Admaril served a more social role trying to act as a liaison between AuthRight and the other factions. In more recent times he has been less relevant to the core functions of the faction acting in a more advisory role rather than an active one. That is not to say that he didn’t play an active roll. He has been farming chorus and decorating his apartment and building the Hopkins institute most recently as well as working on some of the brocken redstone that has long plagued his faction. After some tinkering he was able to repair and reactivate the creeper farm as well as create a facade to cover up the bare cobblestone. Outside of the minecraft server he has been promoted to a moderator position on Discord and is the strictest of them by no small margin. On 07/02/2020(7th of February 2020) he was promoted formally promoted to the position of administrator. This occured in lieu of a hasty field promotion during The War On BasedDept Ideology Admaril is a practitioner of a bespoke Auth Right whacky ideology he has taken to calling “Sinceritism™”. The exact boundaries and definition of this supposed ideology are unclear at the best of times but can definitely be described as outside common political discourse.Category:Players